the love of grandparents
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Albus and Minerva are married James was there son and the night he was killed they take Harry back to Hogwarts to live with them going to cover babyhood to 7th year really long M for safty no flames
1. Minerva puts her foot down

I don't own Harry Potter just some of the plot.

Minerva McGonagall had been sitting outside of number four Privet drive watching the horriable family that lived there. The mother was just a plan gossip. The father you could tell could have a real temper and the young boy who was only about eighteen months was so fat he couldn't even walk straight he waddled like a penguine.

Earlier that day Minerva had heard some horriable news she just hoped it wasn't true there was know way here precious james and his fiary Lily could be dead. What would she do if her baby was dead. She sat on the stone wall all night hoping with all her heart that what she thougt was going to happen didn't but at midnight a man in long flowing robes appered on the street.

The next thing she know he had pulled out something that looked like a ciggarete lighter and all the lights on the street went out. he slowly walked to were she was sitting and sat down "I knew I would be seeing you here Minnie." Albus Dumbledore said sadness tinting his voice as he looked over to his wife who had transformed back into her human form sadness etching her face.

"Please Tell me its not true" she begged "Tell me their still alive" she looked at his face hoping beyond hope that this was just some crul joke.

"No Minnie I'm sorry James and Lily are both dead" you could hear the tears in his voice as he announced that his only son was dead. She flung herself into his arms and buried her face in his chest letting out all her pain and anguish.

"What are we doing here Albus." He looked over at her knowing she wasn't going to like the answer he was going to give her.

"Harry servived some how no one knows he servived the killing curse and I am having him brought here by Hagrid so that he can stay with his aunt and Uncle."

Minerva's face went from elated that her only grandson was still alive to worried that he was in Hagrid's custody to Horrified at were here husband planned to leave there only grandchild. she was now seeing red she reached out and slapped him across the face. Albus Dumbledore you are not going to leave my grandchild with these horrid horrid people do you understand me he is going home with us he will live at Hogwarts how dare you disrespect Lily and James so much you know they wouldn't want this." she was now openly crying again.

"Minerva you know the blood wards will protect him better if the blood is from his mothers side of the family."

"And you know that he is ten times safer at Hogwarts then he would be anywere else." she snapped back.

"Minnie be resonable you have a teaching job and I have to run the school and he will be protected here."

She looked into his "eyes pleadingly "Please don't make me give him up let me keep my baby please he is all I have left of James please he needs me as much as I need him."

He could see it was a losing battle "Ok Minnie he will come home with us" He said pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead. just then a flying mortocyle came out of the sky and landed in the middle of the street and a large man got off carrying a tiny bundle.

the Minuet she saw them Minerva rushed over to him and grabbed the bundle out of his arms and lifted back the blanket to look at the serene face of her grandson the only thing diffrent about him was the lightning bolt scar that now graced his forehead. She turned to the giant "Thank you for taking care of him Hagrid" she said pressing the young boy closer to her though he still didn't wake.

"Is no proplem professor" said Hagrid watching the heartwarming reuion.

Albus came up and looked over Minerva shoulder at his sleeping grandson and his beautiful wife holding him and know that they had made the best desicion in bringing him to the casel with them. He would never replace James in their hearts but he would help with the pain.

"Come on Minnie" he said gentlly grabbing her arm as he appered all three of them to Hogwarts school of Wichcraft and Wizerdry.

A/N this is just an Ideal that popped into my head it will be a really long story covering all the way from harry's childhood throught the seventh year it will be AU but with some of the importent elements of the origanal and I know my spelling is horriable and my grammer to for any one reading my other storys I will probley have another chapter up tomorrow I will be updating all three promptly with no more then a week betweeen updates please review I appriciate it.


	2. You will be loved

I don't own harry Potter just most of the plot

Minerva and and Albus apperted at the end of the drive leading up to Hogwarts Minnie still holding her precious bundle to her. She walked up the gravel drive and tried to look staight ahead becuse every were she looked she could see James him playing in the tree over by the pond when he was five or getting in trouble on the quidittch pitch. Albus walked slowly behind her when they made it into the foyer she turned to him. " Albus I want Poppy to look him over before we take him to our rooms."

"Of course Minnie I'll meet you in our querters he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips and then turned and look at Harry before pressing a kiss to his forehead and brushing aside his hair so like James he thought sadly.

Minerva walked to the hospital wing were she knew her best friend was asleep. She gently knocked on the door startling Poppy out of a dead sleep.

Poppy looked towerds the door and saw Minerva standing there with a small bundle in her arms and her face deathly white she jumped out of bed as fast as she could and rushed to her friends side "Minnie what is it what happend."

"Oh Poppy its horriable James and Lily dead Harry servived the killing curse but I don't know how and then Albus wanted to leave him with Lily's horrid sister".

Poppy gently lifted the young boy out of the destressed womans arms. "Let me have a look at him Minnie let me make sure he is ok." She moved out of the office and over to a bed she quickly ran test over the still sleeping baby she quickly found out that aside from the scar on his forhead he was perfectly healthy.

"Minnie he will be ok he is perfectly healthy" she laid the baby back in his grandmothers arms.

"Thank you Poppy." carrying her presious grandson Minerva walked to the head master office "Acid Pops" the gargoyal sprang aside and she walked up the winding stone steps and pushed the door open to find Albus sitting at his desk a glass of fire wiskey in one hand.

She silantly walked into there room trying not to desterb hm she quickly conjured up a crib and placed Harry with in it when he was sat down he suddenly woke up and started to cry Minerva looked down into the eyes so like Lily's and gently layed a hand on the fretting baby she began to sing a lulyby that she had song to James when he was a baby.

When its raining and you feel sad dear baby remember I will always be here to love you

When the world looks like it has ended remember my arms are always there to hold you

When pain is all you feel remember my love in your heart

For you my dear boy I will always be here

So Hush now my sweet baby and wrap your self in the love I give you tonight.

as Minerva was singing Albus came to the door and watched her try to lull young Harry back to sleep he remembered other times he had watched a much younger Minerva sing to a equally messy haired baby.

Soon Harry was lulled back to sleep and Minerva covered him up with his little blanket. she stood up and turned around to find Albus watching her she placed her finger to her lip asking for silance as she walked into her husbands arms.

"Lets go to bed Minnie it's been a long day."

She nodded her head and he lead her over to the bed on the other side of the room laying down next to her and wrapping her in his arms.

A/N Chapters will be kinda short becuse there will be alot if there is less then 100 chapters by the end I will be suprised please review and thanks to everyone that has reviewed they are what motivate me to write more I hope you like the song Minerva sang Harry.


	3. snape gets put in his place

I do not own Harry Potter

That night as Minerva was asleep she keep having horriable dreams she would see James and Lily's face. she keep twisting and turning all night letting small sobs cross her lips at one point Albus was awoken by her thrashing about. he got out of bed and walked over to the crib he gently picked Harry up and walked back across the room to Minnie he layed the baby with in her arms and she intestently stilled holding the baby closer to her.

The next morning when Minerva woke up she relized that she was holding somethng small and warm and looked down. She was startled to see Harry's bright green eyes staring back at her. She slowly got out of bed being sure not to bump Harry she quickly conjured a changing table and changed Harry she relized that she didn't have any other clothes for him so she quickly did a cleaning charm on his clothes and then set him against her shoulder.

She walked into her husbands office to see him sitting behind his desk "Albus do you have any Ideal how harry ended up in my arms last night."

Starteled Albus looked up "Yes minnie I placed him there you were having bad dreams tossing and turning and I thought he might help you get a better night's sleep and it looks like I was right ."

"Thank you Albus" she sat on his lap and kissed his cheek.

" Albus placed his arms around her and looked down at Harry on her shoulder he layed his chin on top of her head and know that these were know the two most importent people in his life and he would give his life for them.

"come on Minnie lets go down to breakfast." she nodded her head and they both walked out of the office when they entered the great hall everyone just stared at them to see them with Harry Potter with McGonagall and Albus that was what was unexpected only a select few people know they were married and even less know that James Potter had been there son.

Minerva ignored the stares and sat down at the head table calling a house elf to go get a bottle and then feeding to her now waking gradson. Just then Snap walked in sneering when he saw who McGonagall was holding he stalked up to the head table.

"What are you doing holding that miscreaten" He snarled.

It had been a hard night for Minerva and though she know that her son and Severus never got along she had enough. "You will not speak about my grandson" she yelled. "I don't care how much you and James Hated each other Harry is just an innocent baby how never did anything to you do you here me you leave him out of your petty vegance sceems if you lay one hand on him you will find your self out of a job before you can say greasy git.

Snape looked stunned he had been in a long running faud with the son of McGonagall and he would guess Dumbledore he was a bit frightened of Minerva but what really got him was when Harry looked over at him with those green eyes eyes so like her's it was then and there that he vowed to protect the young child with his life.

A\N I have some Ideal were the story is going but if anyone has any Ideal of what things you would like to see happen tell me in a review thanks to the people that have reviewed.


	4. Albus babysits

I do not own Harry Potter

After breakfast Minerva decied that she would go into Hogsmead to the baby store and buy some things for Harry of course she couldn't take Harry with her it would be to dangrous. She decied that she would leave Albus in charge of him for a few hours. Albus had been sitting in his office writing a note to the prime minister when Minerva came in.

She stridded over to him and plopped Harry down into his lap suprising him. " Minnie what in the world are you doing" he asked ihis wife bewildered.  
" I" she stated in a no nonsense voice " Am going shoping for some new clothes for Harry and YOU" and here she put the ephizize "are going to watch Harry for a few hours."

Now at this Albus got a little scared. "Now Minnie remember the last time you left me in charge of a child I belive James was ten and you came back and somehow he had turned your office pink and my office was underwater for a week and I still don't know how he did it"

"Albus give it a break James was always a prankster and he was ten at the time. Harry is only fifteen months old I don't think him or you could do much damage unless you dropped him on his head." At this she gave him a stern look.

Now he wasn't so sure about the not getting in trouble he had a feeling Harry would be able to do things a normal fifteen month old wouldn't he reasoned with parents and grandparents like his.

Over his protest Minerva left and Harry sat looking at him "Well what should we do tyke."

"Grapa" Harry cooed.

"Yes" Albus chuckeled as he sat with Harry on his lap.

"Grapa Grama pa foo moo ma da" for some reason the young child keep reapeating this line over and over again and not doing anything else. Finally Albus was getting bored when Harry said a diffrent word "Hungy"

Now Albus wasn't exacly sure what to feed a baby and then he made the mistake of leaving Harry in the office by him self well he went down to the kitchan.

When Albus came back he saw crayons flying all over the place scribbling on the walls and a giggling Harry sitting in the middle of it all. Albus rushed around grabbing all the crayons if he didn't know any better he would say that Harry had planned this little stunt.

This was the scean of disaray that Minerva walked into carrying her shopping bags a harrased looking Albus clutching crayons in his fist a giggling Harry on the floor and writing all over the wall she walked over and scooped Harry up into her Arms "Well Albus it looks like we have a true Maradure on our hands." she laughed when she noticed the look on Albus face as he thought here we go again.

A/N Please review and thanks to everyone that has reviewed I do except anyanmous reviews so if you read plaese review I would like to thank Tabby-Fanny for the asome reviews.


	5. Buggie

I don't own Harry Potter

The next couple of days went by smothly with Harry's presence in the castel being keep a closly gaurded seacret Minerva barly ever let the young boy out of her sight and after the crayon incident Albus was afraid to be left alone with him. One day as Albus and Minerva were discussing what they were going to do with Harry that day Harry had him self amused by playing with a beetle that had been purched on the windowsill.

He turned to his grandmother "Grama buggie" Minerva looked over at Harry and noticed he was about to toach the bug on the windowsill she quickly rushed to his side and scooped him up.

"No,No Harry don't play with the icky bug she preformed a quick cleaning charm on his hand.

Albus chuckled " Minnie the boy won't be hurt by playing with a little bug"

Anyone that had seen Minerva around Harry knew that she was slightly overprotective of the young child. she just glared at Albus and stalked out of the room with Harry in her arms.

The next morning as she came down to breakfast she noticed that Albus was reading the Daily Phophet a look she know well was across his face she know that look ment not to mess with him or else she quickly handed a wiggling Harry of to Madam Hoch and approched her Husband.

"Albus whats wrong" she asked in the levelest voice she could manange so as to not set off his temper. He looked up to see his wife standing in front of him he had been so absorbed in what he was reading that he hadn't noticed her there.

" This" he sighed laying the paper down for her to see. She Glanced down at the paper only to see the headline she was most dreading glaring back up at her.

Harry Potter Living with long lost Grandparents,

It was descovered by this author yesterday that Harry James Potter one defeater of he how must not be named has been living with his grandparents his grandparents you may ask yes I am here to tell you that Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall are married and that union prouduced one son a Mr. James Potter now since the death of James and Lily Potter the wizerding world was under the impression that Harry was staying in the muggle world with his mothers sister well it looks like one of the wizerding worlds most well keep seacrts is out in the open but why the secracy we all ask.

Rita Skeeter

Minerva sat down and put her head in her hands "how are we going to explain this Albus."

"I don't know my dear I don't know what I want to know is how she got ht infromation in the first place."

He placed his hand on top of hers and looked over at Harry playing with a ball that Madame Hooch had given him he thought as he looked over the scean that he didn't know how the story had been leaked but he know it would all be ok as long as they all stuck together.

A/N I know short chapter but like I said there will be lots please I am begging you review thanks to everyone that has reviewed


	6. Harry's first class

I do not own Harry Potter

The next few weeks went by smoothly Minerva hated leaving Harry alone usally with Poppy for the day so she could teach but she didn't know how she could take care of a baby and still teach class then one day near the end of January she decied she would just take him to class with her.

She packed up Harry's Dipear bag and kissed Albus goodby on her way out the door."

"Dear were are you taking Harry" He asked.

"He is going to class with me today I only have older studnents today and I with teach them how transform things into baby care products."

"Ok" said Albus he was Well aware that she had just came up with that explanation of why she was taking Harry to class with her on tthe spur of the moment but he let it pass. When Minerva made it to her classroom she found all the seventh year Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws sitting in there seats.

As she walked to the front of the class all the students eyes widened They new that there transfiguration Professor was Harry Potters Grandmother how wouldn't after that artical and they were aware that he had been living in the castle but no student was ever privleged enough to see the presious grandson of the Headmaster.

"Students today we will be learning how to transfigure baby care itams you are all in seventh year and as we all know most witches and wizards get married young." She said it in her best stern teachers voice but the affect was ruined by a giggling Harry reaching up and pulling the glasses off her nose.

Minerva spent the next hour teaching her students how to transfigure things into changing table cribs bottels and any thing else she could think of. She watched as Harry was passed from student to student giggling while trying to pull the girls Hair and tug on the boys ties she relized that Harry needed more of this interation with other people she decied she would have each teacher take Harry to class once a month so He could interacte with the students and she know just the person to take Harry next week she knew for a fact that Severus was teaching his students a conterceptive potion and maybe realizing how much trouble Harry could get into would make them more motivated to brew the potion right.

When she had put Harry Down for the night she went into Severus's office "Severus"

"Yes" asked the snide potions professor.

"You will be watching Harry next week as you teach your students how to make the conterceptive potions she quickly left the room and a sputtering Snape behind.

That night when Albus heard what Minerva had been up to he couldn't stop laughing for an hour.

A/N next up Severus Baby sits please review


	7. What did you do to your hair

I do not own Harry Potter

The next morning Minerva made sure to give Harry a nice filling breakfest so he wouldn't be to cranky for Severus she didn't need a crying baby and a raging potions master on her hands. She took Harry down to the potions lab right before Severus got there when she walked he she noticed Severus at his desk.

"Hello" she called out.

He looked up getting a sour look on his face when he noticed who was standing in front of him.

She sat Harry's things on the ground and placed a safty charm on him "Now he's been feed and I will have Poppy come get him after your seventh year class" she bent down and kissed Harry's cheek "now you be good for uncle Sevvy" she waved at the glowering potions master as she swept out of the room.

Snape just looked at the baby in his care he was cuite and he would protect him dosn't mean he had to like him but then Harry gave him a small smile and he couldn't help him self he had to smile back.

The class came in looking startled to see a baby at the front of the room.

"Professor why is there a baby here" asked one brave student.

"Becuse Miss. Allen today we are learning about the conterceptive potion and Harry is here to show you what will happen if you don't use it right." Sneered Snape.

The the teenage rooms in the face turned bright red.

Severus was walking around checking out the students potions he had left Harry to play with some blocks that Minerva had left him the next thing he know all the students were laughing. He looked around the room and at all the students but couldn't find one thing that could have caused the disruption.

"Ok what is it what is so funny" he snapped.

All the students were still laughing until one brave soul pointed to his head and said "Sir your hair is blue."

Severus rushed over to the mirror and sure enough his hair was blue " Ok how did this"

When no one confessed he looked around that is when he noticed Harry and he know the little bugger had been the one to turn his hair blue and that is when he know he was doomed another maruder.

"Class dismissed he snapped picking up Harry and stalking to the door just before he left he turned around and said "see this is why we have conterceptive potions."

All the way to the hospital wing he got pointed and laughed at hell even Poppy laughed at him and when Minerva saw well lets just say she had a camara out enough blackmail photos to last a life time she told him that if he didn't start being nicer to her gryffindor's she would mail them to the Daily Prophet he just huffed and stalked away.

Minerva looked at her grandson "now Harry that was vary naughty" she admodished " though very funny" she conceaded to the laughing toddler and she could help but laugh her self she would never forget snape with blue hair.

A/N thanks for the reviews keep them coming please next up Harry's Christmas


	8. Christmas and a locket

again I don't own Harry Potter

Minerva woke up on Christmas morning and heard her grandson cooing in the crib across the room with a smile she got up and went over and scooped up the smiling child it felt so good to have a child in the household again for christmas she thougth

"Come on Harry lets get your Lazy grandpa out of bed so he can celabrate with us shell we" Harry streached his arms out towards Albus and Minerva let him crawl onto the bed.

Harry crawled up the bed till he was sitting on his grandfathers lap he grabbed a handful of Albus beard and gave it a sharp pull Albus woke up abrutly when he felt something pull on his beard and opened his eyes to see Harry sitting on his chest with a giant grin on his face and Minerva in the corner trying to hold in her laughter but her shaking sides gave her away.

Albus pulled aside the coverers and grabbed Harry "Come on you little troublemaker" He tried to sound gruff but he couldn't hide the laugher in his eyes and the lit in his voice. "lets go open some presents, come along Minnie" he said shaking his head at his wife "You know your as bad as Harry some time if only your students could see Stern Professor Mcgonagall now.

"Now Albus don't go ruining my hard earned respect I have with the students by telling them that in reality I am a complete softy. Albus just chuckled and walked into there living room were there was a Christmas tree set up.

He sat Harry down on the floor and watched as he stared at the flashing lights and bubbles floating around the tree his eyes grow huge as he saw all the presents under the tree though Albus suspected that had more to do with the pretty wrapping paper and less to do with the acual presents. He could remember James at this age and how facinated he was with the wrapping paper. The old Headmaster sat on the floor next to Harry and picked up a present he handed it to Harry who took ahold of it and ripped all the paper from it well fine he had a little help form Albus but everyone know he was just a big kid himself.

Albus gave Minerva a Locket he had put Harry's picture on one side and James and Lilys Photo on the other side when she saw the pictiures in the locket she started crying she ran into her husbands arm "Oh Albus thank you so much"

"Your quite welcome my dear" he said before kissing her.

"Grama" Minerva looked down at Harry tear tracks still on her face the little boy was sitting on the floor his arms outstreached waiting for her to pick him up.

she picked him up and hugged him close he stuggled in her arms a minute before being able to look her strait in the face " Grama sa" he moved his chubby little hands to her cheeks and patted them.

"Thank you Harry" she gently sat him back on the floor to play with his many toys.

She gave Albus a teary smile as she handed him his present she gave him socks she had had a picture of him and james printed all over them from when james was five.

Albus looked at the socks and know that he would treasure them forever. they spent the rest of the morning as a family in there querters only coming out to have lunch with the staff and remaining students in all Albus and Minerva couldn't think of a better Christmas they had had in years.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter


	9. You have cake in your hair

I don't own Harry Potter

Soon the school year was over and it was July and Harry's Birthday Minerva and Albus sat up a party in the great hall with all the teachers that were still there.

The morning of July 31 Minerva got up early and took a quick shower before she woke up Harry she cleaned him up and scrubbed his chubby little cheeks until they shined. Then she put him in a cuite little party outfit she had bought him.

She put Harry down on the floor so he could toddle around but not before she put a safty charm around him so he wouldn't hurt him self.

Albus was still snoring on the bed she slapped his foot "Get up" Albus grummbled and rolled over on his side Minerva climbed on the bed and quickly crawled over Albus she put her hands on his sides and started to tickle him. "Minerva Stop I'm trying to sleep" he grummbled.

"I know" She said getting off him and smoothing out her hair that had fallen lose of the bun it was in "But its Harrys birthday and you need to get up so that we can get to his party.

At the word Harry's Party Albus shot out of bed so fast Minerva could barley see him he quickly sweep Harry into his arms dancing aroud the room with the now giggiling child. "Happy Birthday Harry" he said tickling Harrys tummy. "Well come on Minnie we have a Party to get to" Minerva just laughed as she watched her husband rush out of the room carring Harry on his hip Minerva was just as excited but did try to act her age though she could be seen giving a little skip down the hall.

When she got to the hall she could see that it was decarated with balloons and steamers with all the diffrent Qudditch teams on them she noticed that Albus was sitting at the head table with Harry on his lap "you know some times I think I'm raising two kids instead of one she called out."

Albus just laughed turning to Harry "Did you here that Harry your Grandmother thinks I'm a child" He turned back to Minerva and stuck his tounge out at her.

"Oh very mature Albus" she shot back just as the other teachers came into the hall and upon the family banter.

the presents were sat upon a table Harry got many great presents but just like at Christmas his faviort part was the wrapping paper.

After all the presents were opened A pretty cake shaped like a snich was brought out with two little candle's on it and everyone sung Happy birthday. Albus magicly light the cake and Minerva smiled down at Harry "Blow out the candles Harry"

Harry had no ideal what blow out the candles meant so he just keep waving his chubby little fist at the cake finally Minerva and Albus helped him that is when Harry got his own ideals. He stuffed his fist into the cake grabbing a fistfull of cake and frosting and flung it across the room most of it landing on Snape the potions master now had frosting and cake all throughout his hair. He stormed out of the hall in a snite but everyone that had been at that birthday party would have sworn there was a flicker of amusment in his eyes.

The minuet he was gone the rest of the hall broke out laughing and Albus ruffled Harry's hair "You are your fathers son Harry thats for sure."

A/N thank you for the reviews keep them coming hope you like this chapter


	10. One year later

II don't own Harry Potter

It had now been a year since that fateful night that had taken Lily and James Potter form this world and left there only son with the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Minerva didn't want to get out of bed that day she didn't even want to open her eyes she couldn't belive that her son had been dead for a year. Albus knew that his wife didn't want to get out of bed he didn't want to get out of bed either but he knew they had to.

"Minnie I know you don't want to leave the bed but dear think about Harry he needs you get up for him if for no one else. Minerva opened her eyes and rolled onto her side and into her husbands arms.

"Oh Albus I miss him so much" she cried.

"I know but Harry will be getting up soon and you don't want him to see you crying do you."

She sat up in bed wiping the tears from her eyes and pulling her dressing robe closer to her body she went over and peered down at Harry who was curled up under his powder blue blanket holding a stuffed snitch he had gotten for his birthday.

"Oh my sweet baby" she wispeared moving his hair off his forehead and staring down at the scar he had gotten that night. Harry started to stir and open his eyes looking up into hers he gave her a small smile. That one smile brightened her world like nothing else could.

She picked him up coddeling him close to her she sat down in the rocking chairs and rocking him slowly back and forth.

"Minnie you have to get to class." said Albus.

"She just nodded her head and got dressed packing up Harrys thing and taking him to class with her she couldn't bare to be parted from him on this day.

The day was so hard for her everywere she turned students were talking about it trying to get close to Harry wanting to hold the boy who lived Harry was getting scared of all the attention. Minerva placed a repelent charm around Harry to keep him safe from so many people.

She stood in front of the students at lunch that day "Please I beg you I know everyone wants to see the boy who lived but you have to remember that he is just a little boy and he dosn't know what is going on."

The students looked at there usally unflappable professor and realized how hard she was taking this day no one had stopped and taken Minerva and Albus's feelinging into there thoughts. They noticed that McGonagall had tears prickling the side of her eyes and Albus looked like he had aged ten years.

The rest of the day the small family was given more space and by the time the feast was starting Minerva just wanted to go to sleep.

That Night as she sat singing to Harry she relized that she would never forget James that a part of her heart would always be missing but she know it could have been so much worse she could have lost Harry to and for the him living through the unspeakable she would always be grateful.

A/N Thanks for all the reviews hope you like this chapter.


	11. the new room

I don't own Harry Potter

Minerva decided that Harry was now old enough to have his own room so she asked the castle to provide on well really she asked Albus to ask the castle to provide one as it only lisened to him. A room was inserted next to Albus and Minerva's but of course before Harry could move in she had to decorate it.

"Albus what do you think" She asked staring at the blank wall in Harrys new room Gryffindore with little golden sniches on the wall."

"Now Minerva we don't want to prejudice Harry you know perfectly well that he could end up in another house he might end up in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or maybe even Slytherine.

"You shut your mouth this instent that is as bad as swaring Albus Dumbledore James and Lily's son in Slythrine my own Grandson. I will bribe that Goddame hat if I have to but Harry will be in Gryffindore. She shot him her most evil look the one that told him not to mess with her or he would face the consaquinces.

"What ever you say Minerva" he said trying to placate her. He knew that the sorting hat couldn't be bribed he also knew that Harry could be sorted into another house that didn't mean that he didn't hope just as much as Minerva that Harry would be in Gryffindore if not more he just didn't have her fiary temper and people wonder why James was attracted to Lilys fiary attiude all Dumbledore men liked women that had fire with in there souls.

Minerva waved her wand at the wall and the walls turned to gold and red with little snitches zooming around on it. "There thats done" she said with a huff glaring at Albus still mad at him.

she walked through the connecting door to there room and picked Harry up out of his crib. She carried him into the room. "Do you like your new Room Harry." She watched as his face lite up at the sight of the snitches "Yup a deffinete seeker" she said turning to Albus how was beeming at the look of happiness on his grandson's face.

" I agree and he looks like he really enjoys his room." "ank u Granma" said Harry.

Minerva looked at Harry and started to laugh she turned back to Albus "Well it looks like he got Lilys manners I guess we can be thankful for that."

Albus chuckled and took Harry out of Minerva's arms "What do you say Harry a lemon Drop" he reached into his pocket and took out a sticky yellow sweet."

"Albus" Minerva admodished "You have got to stop feeding him those or he will turn into you and I have enough to deal with when there is only one of you I don't need two." she tried to look stern but couldn't hide the small smile that craked at the side of her lips.

"Ah Minnie Its just one" Albus wined like a five year old."

Minerva agreed but only one they spent the rest of the day together well Minerva had to grade some papers but that was it. that night Harry went to bed in his new room with the snitches zooming around his sleeping head.

A/N thank you for the reviews hope you like this chapter please review


	12. bad babysiter

I do not own Harry Potter

Minerva was sitting at her desk grading papers and waiting for her next class Harry was being watched by Severus again today much to the agervation of the potions master.

in the Dungon Severus had just sat Harry down and given him a few toys to play with not really paying attention to what he put in front of him. The class started to come in and Snape forgot about the child on the floor and he had forgotten to place the safty charm around him.

Harry picked up his toy broom that had been placed in front of him he wanted to ride it but he didn't want to get in trouble with the man that was standing in front of him. He looked around the room and noticed that no one was paying any attention he picked up his broom and slowly crawled along the floor dragging the broom along with him.

at one point he broom on the leg of a chair and he went stil but no one seemed to notice the bigger man was standing with his back to him writing on the black board and the kids had there heads bent over something on the table Harry wasn't sure what.

When Harry got out into the hallway He got on his little broom and kicked of and he started to zoom down the hall not very fast of course since the broom can only go about two feet of the ground but stil for a two year old that is exciting.

He didn't pass anyone in the hall until He went past a third or fourth year girl.

Mary Anders looked in shock as Harry Potter went past her on a toy broomstick. she turned around and tryed to get him but he had disapeared well she was still in shock and she didn't know were he had went she turned around and rushed to Professor McGonagall's room.

Just then down in the Dungons Severus noticed that something was off he just wasn't sure what it was he looked at his students suprisingly they all looked like they were diligintly working. Then he looked down at the ground were he had placed Harry that is when he relized the child was missing.

" Oh Shit" he said all the students looked at him shocked "Class dismissed he practlicly screamed as he rushed out of the classrom.

Mary came to a halt in McGonagalls dorway "Professor McGonagall."

Minerva looked up " Can I help you Miss. Anders."

"Its Harry professor I just saw him zooming around on a toy broomstick near the charms corridore."

Minerva looked at her in shock "Class dismissed she said as she rushed out of the classroom. She rushed all over for a few minuets before she remembered a simple spell "accio Harry" the next thing she knew Harry came flying towerds her giggling. she caught him and then turned to the student. "Thank you Miss Anders twenty points to ravenclaw. She gave the girl a slight smile as she went off to find Severus and give him a peice of her mind.

Severus was rushing around but her couln't find Harry anywere that is until he ran right into Minerva he started babble "SO sorry Minerva"

Minerva looked at the potions master lose something Severus" she asked holding up Harry.

Severus almost fainted with relife then he started to apoligize. Minerva just started at him then she jelly leged him and walked away. Telling Harry he was to much like his father for her sanity.

Snape quickly conteracted the curse but he knew never to cross Minerva ever again expecially when it came to Harry.

A/N Thanks for the reviews hope you like the


	13. broom rides

I don't own Harry Potter

six years later

Harry stood in the back of his grandma's class watching her teach some third years how to turn animals into water goblets. He wished he was old enough to have his old wand but no you had to be eleven to have your own wand what did they think he was going to turn Snape into a monkey. Oh wait he thought that would be a great Ideal at the thought of Snape as a monkey Harry burst out lauging.

Minerva looked up from the front of her class and at Harry "Is there something so funny that you felt the need to interupt my entire class Mr. Potter." She asked in her searnest perfessor voice. though there wasn't really any heat behind it for Minerva could never truly be mad at Harry and he knew that.

"No Grandma" Harry said trying to stiffle his laughter as he walked out of the classroom.

Minerva just shook her head and went back to teaching her class.

Harry walked around the school not once getting lost by now he could have walked the halls with his eyes closed. He decied to grab his broom and take it for a spin around the quiddich pitch no one else should be there yet as quiddich didn't start for another week.

He walked to the gargoyal that garded his grandfathers office and there living querters "Lollypop" He said in a bored tone as the gargoyal sprang aside and he went up the stairs. he didn't even knock on the door and just pushed it open His granfather had a student at his desk talking to him. Harry just walked past and into his bedroom. Going over to his Closet he grabbed his Cleansweep 1200. He walked back out of his room and past his grandfather "I'm going flying" He said as he walked pass Albus looked up gave a slight nod of his head to show Harry that he had heard him.

Once Harry was out on the pitch he mounted his broom and kicked off. He soared around the pitch feeling the wind in his hair remembering his first ever broom ride.

Flash back

Harry had been five and was standing outside watching as the first years were having there first flying lessons. Harry looked at the brooms with great longing. He watch madam Hooch coaching them when all the first years were off the ground. He watched as they learned the basics of broom riding though most of them had rode a broom since they were little. When they had all went back to the castle Madam Hooch looked over at Harry and noticed that he was looking at the brooms.

"Would you like me to take you for a ride Harry" the older woman asked him. Harry nodded is head and his face brightened. "Ok lets go ask your grandma if its ok." She took Harrys hand and lead him up to the castle. She found Minerva sitting at the desk in her class room.

"Minerva" she said.

"Yes what is it Milda." she asked as she looked up.

"I was wondering if it would be ok to take harry up on a broom.

Minerva felt terror course through her but when she looked over and saw the hopeful look on Harry's face she sighed and said "ok but be careful.

"I will Grandma thanks." Harry ran across the room and throw his arms around her. " I love you Grandma.

Minerva smiled and watched as he left the room.

Madame Hooch had taken Harry up on the broom it had been the best feeling he had in his life and that whole night it was all he could talk about much to the exasperation of both his grandparents who just rolled there eyes and chuckled and thought here's another James will we ever see him once he has his own broom.

A/N Thanks for the review hope you like this chapter please review


	14. ginny

I don't own Harry Potter

Harry was wondering around the castle when he came across a little red hair girl crying in the corridor. "Hi whats your name."

"Ginny" she sniffled trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Well Ginny I'm Harry what are you doing in the hallway."

"My mum came becuse my twin brothers got in trouble first year and already in trouble."

"How old are you Ginny."

"I'm eight."

"Well I'm nine its nice to meet you do you know were your mum is."

"Yeah she is in the headmasters office I wasn't soupose to wonder off but I did."

"Here I'll take you there." He took Ginny's hand and led her to the headmaster office. "Acid POPs." The Gargoyle sprung aside and Harry lead her up the spiral staircase. He gently pushed his grandfathers door open. "Grandpa I found this girl in the hall lost she said her mum would be here."

"Oh My god Ginny were did you go." A plumb woman with red hair came flying at the two of them. Hugging them in bone crushing hugs.

Albus watched this amused "Molly you might want to let them go or they will not be able to breath." He chuckled.

She quickly realsed the two children backing up "Oh I'm sorry." She looked at Harry her eyes travling from his green eyes to his forehead were his scare was. "Thank you Mr. Potter."

Ginny stiffened were she was standing next to Harry. She quickly looked over at the young boy by her side her eyes widening of course this was Harry Potter hadn't he called Proffessor Dumbledor grandpa. She felt her cheeks heat up she couldn't believe she was standing next to Harry Potter.

Harry looked over at the red head noticing that she was blushing profusly. "Ginny want to go watch my grandma's class with me."

"Su su sure." She stuttered. Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Is that ok with you Mrs. Weasley." Molly smiled down at the small boy and looked over at her daughter a look of fear and elation mixing in her eyes.

"Of course Harry dear." She watched as the two children left the office she turned to look back at Dumbledore who had been watching the scean unfold. Thinking about the fire that the men in the family loved and thinking that Ginny Weasley might become a big part of the war front in a couple years. Albus shook his head what was he thinking they were only nine and eight. He pointed to a chair across from him "Ah where were we."

Mrs. Weasley sat down "I believe you were telling me how my sons decied it would be funny to paint all the school owls red and gold."

"Ah yes you can believe my suprise that morning." Albus couldn't help but chuckle a little at the twins antics earning him a reproving look from Molly.

Harry and Ginny silantly went into the transfiguration room not wanting to disrupt the class and took seats at the back lisening to Mcgonagall explain how to transfigure clothes to her sixth years. Ginny and Harry couldn't get enough it amazed both of them.

Minerva looked up at one point she noticed her grandson sitting at the back of the room next to a girl with red hair. She studied the girl intently it must be a Weasley Molly and Arthur had a daughter about that age if she could remember correctly.

The bell rang and the class filed out Harry and Ginny stayed behind. Harry stood up and Ginny followed. "Hi grandma this is my friend Ginny."  
MInerva smiled at the young girl "its nice to meet you Ginny." She talked to the chilren for a bit before it was time for Ginny to go home Harry promised to write and that was the beining of the friendship between Harry and Ginny.

A/N I hope you like this chapter thanks to those who reviewed I know I havn't updated in forever but total writers block so even if I don't write for a while this story is not abandoned please review.


	15. pranking and friends

I don't own Harry Potter

"Grandpa can Ginny come over" Harry asked coming into his office.

Albus looked up at his grandson he knew that he had been writting to Ginny regurly and that he wanted people he could be friends with you would think that being surronded by people and students he would have friends but most just stared at him. "Let me contact Mrs. Weasley I'll see if she will let Ginny and her older brother Ron come over he's about your age I think."

"Thanks Grandpa." Harry waited as he grandpa threw some floo powder in the fire place and waited for Mrs. Weasley to come to the fire place.

"Hello."

"Hi Molly."

"Oh Albus Hi."

"Molly I was wondering if you could send Ronald and Ginny over here Harry is bored and would like someone to play with."

"Oh of course it will get them out of my hair for a bit anyways. Let me just get them." She walked away from the fire and was back a minuet later. "I'll just send them through send them back when you get tiard of them."

Albus laughed as he stood back a second later two red haired children came out of the fire. "Ron Ginny its good to see you."

"You to Professor." They said wide eyed.

"Ginny" Harry ran up and gave his friend a hug.

"Harry" She hugged him back. "This is my brother Ron." She pointed to the red haired boy beside her.

"Its nice to meet you Ron." Harry said.

"You to."

"So lets go do something." Harry suggested. "We will be around the castle" he told his grandpa who just nodded. They walked out of the office and down the staircase and watched the gargolye close behind them. "How about we go bug Perfessor Snape." Harry suggested.

"You can't just walk into a class room in the middle of class." Ron said even though Harry could tell he wanted to.

"Yes I can I do it all the time and he sometimes lets me brew a potion if its a first year class." He led his friends to the dungons and they snuck in sitting in the back row. Snape noticed them but didn't say anything he really didn't mind Harry and the kid was pretty good at potions.

"George is that our baby sister and brother." Fred asked his brother looking behind him. George turnedd around to look.

"It is I wonder what there doing here isn't that Harry Potter there with."

"It is my dear brother it is."

"Mr. Weasley's turn around and focas on your work and ten point each from Gryffindore." Snape snapped that was one thing he hated about having Harry in class that it distracted his students from there work. The trio slipped out soon after that.

"Were those your brothers that pulled the prank let me tell you seeing those Owls was hilarious."

"Yes thats Fred and George pranksters."

"Sounds like my dad he was always a prankster or so my grandma and grandpa say. "

They found themselfs back up in the headmasters office and into Harry's room. They sat around on his bed and started to talk. "So How does it feel to be the grandson of the headmaster and deputy headmisstress." Ginny asked.

"I don't know I don't know any diffrently."

"Hows it going to be going to school and having to call them professor."

"I won't they already said that there's no point everyone already knows that I'm there grandson."

"True but won't people think it unfair that your allowed to ge on more of a personal level with your professors."

"Well they will just have to deal its not like I'll be getting grades I don't deserve or something I mean I will work for what I get." They talked about how school would be and then Ron and Ginny left. Harry sat on his bed thinking about what it would be like to acually be a student. He was so deep in thought that he ran into Fred and George Weasley. "Oh I'm sorry."

"Thats ok." they chorused. "So we saw you with our younger siblings how did you meet them."

"Um Ginny got lost when your mum brought her here after you painted the owls and I helped her find her way. Today I asked if she could come over and she brought Ron with her."

"So Harry how is it that Snape didn't yell at you for crashing his classroom."

"I do it all the time." He srugged.

"Want to help us with a prank."

"What type of prank."

"We want to turn all the Slytherins hair pink."

"Why pink."

"Becuse it would be funny."

"Sure why not I have nothing better to do."

They snuck down to the dungons were Harry snagged some ingredients he had one of the house elfs sprinkle the potion over the slytherin food and the next Morning the three pranksters watched as the Slytherin table yelled as all there hair turned pink and they rushed from the hall. Harry looked at his grandfather from were he was sitting beside him and noticed a twinkle in his eye He saw his grandma shoot him a stern look becuse even if she couldn't prove it she knew Harry had something to do with it though she couldn't help the smile on her face He was so much like James and that would always make her smile though she was glad he had Lily's study habits. Snape was livid but even he found it a bit funny Some of those students gave him a headache. Fred and George were just glad they had found a new pranking buddy if only they had known that He was related to a marauder the makers of the map they had found only days before he would have been there god.

A/N hope you like this chapter I think the next one will be him getting his letter so it will skip two years and happen on his eleventh birthday Yes Harry is spoiled and more conceited in this story its ooc just go with it but he will be studious and yes this will be a harry/Ginny fic later on. please review but no flames thanks.


	16. birthdays and letters

I don't own Harry Potter

Harry jumped out of bed excited today was his eleventh birthday. He ran out of his room and into his grandparents. He jumped on there bed. "Harry what are you doing." Minerva peered at her grandson."

"Grandma its my birthday." He excitidly jumped up and down on the bed.

"So it is well lets get up and dressed then you can have your presents." She nudged Albus. "Get up Albus."

"Why." He rolled away from her.

"Becuse its your grandson's birthday and he wants presents." Albus looked over at Harry.

"Well I guess thats a good reason to get up." He got out of bed and followed Minerva and Harry into the family area. "Here Harry this is from your grandmother and me. He smiled and handed a package to the excited boy.

Harry took it and ripped the paper off. A nibus 2000 rolled from the wrapping. He looked at it wide eyed. "Thanks." He hugged both his grandparents who smiled fondly at him.

"Your welcome Harry." Minerva loved seeing that look on her grandson's face. "Now how about some breakfest."

"Ok." Harry was careful to put away his new prized broom. They went down to the great hall. Harry sat between his grandparents at the head table watching the birds swoop through the air like he did every morning. Just then he watched as a snowy white owl came towards him and landed almost knocking over his juice. It had a letter tied to its leg and looked at Harry waiting for him to take it. He looked over at his grandparents. Minerva nodded to him slighly and he took the letter from the bird noticing the hogwarts stamp on it he quickly opened now knowing it was his Hogwarts Letter and he pulled the heavy peices of partchment out of the envelope. He scanned the letter before turning to his grandmother. "Can we go to Diagon Ally today."

Minerva chuckled "Sure Harry. Do you like your owl." She pointed towards the snowy white owl that was still perched on the table.

"She's mine." Harry asked petting her soft white feathers.

"Yes Harry me and your grandfather thought it would be a good idea for you to have your own owl."

"Thanks I think I'll call her hedwig." Harry remembered something he had heard when he had snuck into Binns room once his subject might be boring but there were alot of interesting names.

"Thats a nice name Harry." Minerva smiled. They finished breakfest and flooed into Diagon Ally for Harry to buy school supply's Harry looked wide eyed as he had only been to Hogsmead. Albus and Minerva just smiled at his awed look and they started on the list buying everything he would need and getting his wand from Olivanders they were both a little on edge when they found out that the wand held the same core as Voldermorts.

Albus took the wand from Harry and examined it. "You know Falks is the one that gave the father for both wands and though Tom did bad with his I think you will only do good." Albus tried to bee Jolly but this one thing this one wand made him worry about what his grandson's future would lead to and with the soracers stone resideing in the castle that year he was put even more on edge. For knowing Harry he would rush headlong into danger to save the day. Albus loved and hated that about him.

A/N ok thanks for the reviews I know short but I'm a bit bummed I added a chapter to my girlharry fic Savanna Potter yesterday and havn't gotten any reviews so it kind of gave me writers block for this story anyway please review thanks.


	17. sorting

\I don't own Harry Potter

"Ok Harry do you want to ride the train or just wait here for the rest of the students." Minerva asked the morning of September first.

"I want to ride the train with Ron."

"Ok I'll send you through the floo to the Weasley's wait one moment." She grabbed some floo powder and threw it in the fire "The Barrow." She called out.

"Hello." Harry saw Mrs. Weasley's head in the fire place.

"Hi Molly is it ok if I send Harry through to you so he can get on the express with Ron."

"Sure send him through." She stepped away from the flames.

Minerva turned to Harry "Now Harry be good for Mrs. Weasley and I'll see you when you get to the castle."

"Ok Grandma" He huggd her before going through the fire. He was met by Ron and Ginny "Hi guys."

"Hi" Ginny said sulkily.

"Whats wrong with you Gin."

"Its no fair you are both leaving me and going to Hogwarts."

"Ginny you come to Hogwarts all the time like at least once a week I'm sure grandma and grandpa won't mind if you come on the weekends."

"Do you mean it." Her face lit up.

"Yes." She hugged him.

"Thank you Harry."

"Your Welcome Gin." He laughed hugging her back.

"Ok ready to go." Mrs. Weasley asked the three children.

"Yes."

"Fred George Percy get down here." She called upstairs Harry watched as the three older boys came running down the stairs. They all got into the floo and went to the wizard check point near the train station. They went through the barrier. "Ok you guys be good and Fred and George I don't want notes from the teachers about your pranks this year."

"Your no fun Mum. Plus we have Harry and he never gets in trouble with his grandparents being who they are."

"Fred George." Mrs. Weasley scolded before hugging each of the children and sending them onto the train.

Harry turned to Ginny "I'll see you soon Gin."

"Ok." She waved to him and her brothers as they got on the train.

"Come on lets find an compartment." Harry told Ron who nodded and followed him. They settled down and talked until the trolly lady came and Harry bought snacks for him and Ron. They were eating Chocolate frogs talking about what school would be like.

"So what will it be like to finally be a student." Ron asked Harry

"I'm not sure you are as fimilar with the place as I am almost." Which was true over the last two years Ginny and Ron had been at Hogwarts so much that Minerva and Albus considered them Grandchildren to which worked for them since both Molly and Arthurs parents were dead. A young boy and girl came in.

"Have you seen a toad Nevills Lost one."

"No." They both shook there head.

"Well you might want to change into your robes she pointed to Ron. Harry had his on his grandma had but a teperary vanishing spell on them so he could have them on and they looked like regurlar close for his trip to the king cross. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way.

"Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley." Harry said pointing to Ron.

"Really your Harry Potter."

"Yes."

"I've read all about you."

"I'm sure you have."

"Well it was nice meeting you I have to go find Neville she said noticing the other boy was gone."

"Ok by." Harry said.

"Don't you hate it when people do that."

"Yeah." Harry sighed as Ron got changed and the train came to a halt. They got off the train and heard Hagrids deep booming voice.

"First years this way." They went and stood in front of Hagrid. "Hi Harry Ron."

"Hi Hagrid."

They all got into Rickity boats and were met at the Castle by Minerva. She gave Harry a faint smile before speaking. "In a few moments you will be sorted into your houses there are four Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Gryffindore and Slytherin well you are here your house is your family your triumps will earn you points and your rule breaking will lose you points." She left and a blond haired boy stepped up.

"So its true Harry Potter has came to Hogwarts."

"I've always been Hogwarts." Harry told him noticing that this must be Draco Malfoy he knew all diffrent Wizarding Family's even if he hadn't met them.

Ron laughed Draco turned to him. "No need to ask who you are you could only be a Weasley he snarled. "You will find that Some Wizerding familys are better then others Potter stick with me."

"I think I can pick my friends for my self." Harry said just as he noticed his Grandma glaring at Draco.

"We're ready for you Mr. Malfoy please go back over there." She pointed to were Draco had been standing before Harry tried to hide a chuckle it was never a good idea to get on the bad side of his grandmother. He followed his grandma into the great hall smiling at many people he had known through the years that waved to him. He lisened to Hermione prattle on about the ciling. He only rolled his eyes she seemed like a younger version of his grandmother if the stories his grandfather told him were true though acording to his grandfather Ginny was the most like her. He said he had only seen three woman with such Fiary tempers Minerva McGonagall Lily Evans and Ginny smiled thinking about his friend. He lisened to the sorting hats song and then his grandmother spoke again. "When I call your name come up here and place the sorting hat on your head. Hermione Granger." Hermione nervously came to the front and sat on the stool.

"Gryffindore" The hat yelled as Hermione got clapped for and sat down at the table.

"Draco Malfoy."

The hat barley toched his head before it screamed "Slytherin." He felt a bit bad for Severus or Uncle Sev as he liked to tease him with sometimes.

"Ron Weasley." The hat screamed Gryffindore and Harry could see a bit of relief in his grandmothers eyes. finally his name was called. "Harry Potter."

He went up to the hat stupid thing wanted to put him in slytherin but he begged it not to finally it called out gryffindore now he could visably see his grandmother sag in realife and his grandfather smile at him with that speceal twinkle. He ran to sit next to Ron. After diner and the normal begining of the year annocements he left following Percy to the Gryffindore tower not that him or Ron needed to follow anyone. He was trying to puzzle out why the third floor corridore was out of bounds as him and Ron slide into there beds that night along with the other three Gryffindore males he put it to the back of his mind for the time being and went to sleep dreaming of his first day as an offical student the next day.

Meanwhile Minerva and Albus laid in bed both thankful that Harry was in Gryffindore neither knowing what the year would bring to there grandson.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


	18. first day

I don't own Harry Potter

The next morning Harry and Ron were excited to get started on there classes. They rushed down to the great Hall for breakfast. They were eating when Minerva started coming down the table with the sceadules. She smiled as she handed Ron and Harry theres.

"What do we have first." Ron asked to busy eating to bother looking at his.

"First we have potions then we have transfiguration and then we have History of magic."

"Well at least the first half of the day should be ok at least you know Snape."

"Stil dosn't like me that much."

"Better then any other Gryffindore."

"True. Lets go." Harry pulled Ron to his feet Ron was trying to shove one last peice of toast in his mouth. Harry just rolled his eyes as they made there way to the dungon. They ignored the glares they were getting from the Slytherins and took a seat near the front. Snape came in trying to intimadate teh students. Harry just sighed Snaps bark was really worse then his bit.

He did try to get Harry to mess up but Harry knew all his books backwards and forwards that is one advandge of having grandparents that are professors. Luckly for Harry and to the disgust of Snape Harry had gotten his mothers potions skills so there was no way he could find to dock points from him. One thing He did no is that he couldn't hate the child for Snape wasn't stupid he knew better then to have a war going with the headmaster precious grandson expecially if he vauled his job he still wasn't sure how he had made it through his school years having a war with James Potter.

After potions they made there to Transfiguration. Harry smiled when he saw the cat sitting on the desk. He winked at her and took his seat by ron. The bell rang and the cat morphed into Professor McGonagall. All the other students beside Harry and Ron were in awe. They worked on turning a match into a needle Harry was able to do it easily the only other person that managed it in the class period was Hermione. Harry noticed that she was very academicly minded. When the bell rang Ron and Harry were packing up when Minerva spoke.

"Harry please stay behind." Harry nodded for Ron to go ahead.

"Yes Grandma."

"I just wanted to say how proud I was of you Harry." She smiled giving him a hug.

"Thanks grandma. Now I have to go to Binns class."

She laughed she was well aware that he was only going to sleep. He made it to History of Magic taking a seat beside Ron and promptly falling asleep earning glares from hermione.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


	19. Blond gits

I don't own Harry Potter.

The weeks seemed to fly by Ginny came over on most weekends and they hung out with Ron in Albus's office or on the quittatche pitch taking turns on Harry's Nibus 2000. Malfoy was of course pissed off that Harry had a broom. The first flying lesson was with the Slytherins. Harry not wanting to look like he was being favored chose to use one of the school brooms even though Madame Hooch told him he could use his own.

Before they could kick off though a pudgy boy named Neville Longbottom lost control of his broom and it went flying into the sky causing him to bang against the castle and fall breaking his arm. Well Madem Hooch took him to the hospital wing she told everyone to stay on the ground. The only problem with that was that Nevill had dropped one of his possetions and Malfoy decied that it would be funny if it want into a tree.

"Give it back Malfoy." Harry snapped trying to grab the round ball out of the blonds hand.

"No I think I'll just put it up that tree." he pointed to a tree and hopped on his broom. Harry who wasn't going to let that happen jumped on his own broom chasing Malfoy into the sky.

"Give it back you git."

"I'd like to see you make me."

"I wouldn't tempt me Malfoy your cronies arn't up here to help you now." Harry sneered at the pampered prince of Malfoy manor.

"Oh you scare me so much pottyhead." The blond said.

Harry had had enough he really hated this ass. He turned his broom strait at Malfoy riding straight at him. The blonds eyes widened and he gave a shrike like a girl causing everyone down on the ground to laugh. Even Hermione Granger who had tried to stop Harry from going up on his broom in the first place. Malfoy dropped the ball and it want crashing to the ground. Harry chased after seeing the wind hit either side of it. It was two feet from the ground when Harry caught it pulling out of the dive. Just as he landed the ball caught victoricly in his hand He saw his extreamly angry grandmother marching across the lawn.

"Harry James Potter come here this instent."

"oh someone's in trouble grandma's little boys going to get it now." Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up." Harry spat going towards his grandmother but shooting dagers at Malfoy.

MInerva had been sitting at her desk when she saw harry streak through the sky diving towards the ground she never thought her heart would start back up. She did have to admit that was the best flying she had seen since James as soon as she had gathered feeling back into her legs she went to see her grandson.

"Harry." She scolded as they neared the castle "That was the most irrisbonsible thing you could have done what were you thinking."

"That Malfoy's a jerk."

"Be that as it may you can't do things like that."

"Sorry Grandma."

"Its fine this time but only becuse we need a seeker on the team."

"You mean I get to play for Gryffindore."

"Yes that is exacually what I mean. "

"Thank you thank you." He hugged her.

"Don't think I'm not mad at you becuse I am."

Ron was amazed that Harry had made the team.

"You must be the youngest player."

"In a centery yup." Harry smiled proudly.

"Well it is in your blood."

"I know and grandma was a chaser."

"She was." Ron asked wide eyed.

"Yup." Harry loved the shocked look on his friends face.

Malfoy tried to challange him to a dual but Harry wasn't stupid. Sneeky but not stupid. for some reason his grandfather had banned anyone from going near the third floor corridore well Harry wasn't James Potters son for nothing. He was determined to find what was behind it and so was ron some how they got stuck with Hermione becuse she was trying to stop them and couldn't get back into the common room.

Yeah they found out what it was a giant humungous three headed dog standing on a trap door. "Your grandparents are Mentle keeping something like that in the school." Ron told his friend.

"I just want to know whats under the door." Harry said.

"I never want to go back there and if you make me I'll tell McGonagall. Ron just looked at her like she had gone nuts.

"Hermione He is Harry Potter grandson to McGonagall and Dumbledore and He never gets in trouble."

"Ron thats not true if it was something dangourous I would be in trouble she is stil kind of mad about the broom incident."

"Fine." Ron conceaded. Harry was still determed to figure out what was under the trap door though.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review also read the story that goes along with this one Reading the Love of grandparents were Sirius Remus Lily and James read the story.


	20. Hagrid a vault and a package

I don't own Harry Potter

"Come on Ron lets go see Hagrid." Harry needed to do something beside what he had been doing the last week which was practicing with the Gryffindor team and studying.

"Ok" Ron shoved the rest of his toast in his mouth and stood up just as they got ready to leave a streak of red shot towards Harry and he had himself an armful of girl.

"Ginny." He spun her around sitting her on her feet. "I wasn't expecting you."

" I know but its Saturday I was bored and mom let me floo through. She gave a quick wave to Albus and Minerva who smiled back at her. A couple of the students were staring at her she mostly stayed in Gryffindor tower of one of the professors offices well she was there.

"Do you want to come to Hagrids hut with us?"

"Yeah, last one there's a rotten egg." She bolted out in front of the boys.

"Hey no fair." They shouted as they chased after her Minerva chuckled at the young girl. Hermione Granger looked on with a wistful expression. Why couldn't she have friends like that why couldn't she make friends period.

"Ha ha I beat you." Ginny laughed her red hair whipping around her flushed face.

"yeah because you cheated." Harry tickled her making her laughing and almost causing her to fall to the ground. Ron looked on with a disgruntled look.

"Ok you to stop." Hagrid opened his door to see the three of them.

"Ello you three what are you doing."

"Oh hi Hagrid we had some free time and decided to come and see you." the giant's face lit up like Christmas has came early.

"Well come in come in" he stepped aside and let them enter the wooden hut he called home. He bustled around getting three cups of tea ready. "here you are" he sat the cups in front of them.

"Thanks Hagrid." Ginny took a sip of her drink. Ron on the other hand wasn't paying attention he was staring at an old newspaper that was laying on Hagrid's table.

"Hey look someone broke into Hogwarts on Harry's birthday he pointed at the paper and everyone looked down at it scanning the article.

"it says the vault was emptied that day." Harry read. It was then that he remembered something.

_Flashback _

_They had just made it back to Hogwarts after buying all of Harry's school supplies he was in his room sorting through everything when he heard hagrid's voice outside in his Grandpa's office. _

"_I got it Professor." Harry snuck to his door and peeked out he watched as Hagrid passed a tiny package into his grandfathers hands. He wondered what it was but all his grandfather said was. _

"_Thank you hagrid." And then the Giant left the office. _

_End flashback_

Harry hadn't really thought about it sense that day but now he was suspious what was in that package and was it the same thing that was in the vault at Griengots and if so could that be what was under the trap door.

"Hagrid to you know anything about this." Harry asked looking up from the paper.

"Of course not. Why would I Harry just shrugged.

"Well we have to go , we'll see you later hagrid." They stood up and exited the hut. Once outside again Harry turned to his friends. "I bet you he does know and I bet you that the thing from the vault is hidden under the trapdoor.

"Really." Ron was excited

"What trap door." Ginny asked confusion clearly written across her face.

So Harry with Ron's help told her the story of the mysterious third floor the three headed dog and the trap door by the end Ginny was in Aw "and you think that what hidden there is what was in Gringotts.

"yep." Harry went on to tell them the story of what happened after his birthday.

"But then why didn't your Grandpa go get it." Ron asked

"Properly because I was with him."

"Ok we know its small but we still don't know what it is." Ginny frowned "And I have to get home."

She hugged both boys and went towards the floo. "See you soon Gin." Harry called after her and that night three young people lay awake wondering what was under that trap door what was in that package.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review next up is Halloween but only if I get review other wise I'm not really inspired.


	21. a sad time a troll and a new friend

I don't own Harry Potter

Harry Potter snuck out of Gryffindor common room through the portrait of the fat lady and down the silent hall ways he made it to his grandfather's office. "licorice wand." He whispered. The gargoyle swung open and he creep up the stairs.

Albus heard a noise he opened his eyes and heard the door to his bedroom being pushed open he saw a little shape moving towards his bed and then he remember what tomorrow was, tomorrow was Halloween.

"Grandpa." He heard the soft whisper by his head.

"Harry come here." He held out his arms and Harry crawled into them and over him crawling into the middle of the bed and snuggling between him and Minerva.

"Night Grandpa." The sleepy boy said closing his eyes and drifting into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

Minerva woke up the next morning and smiled sadly seeing her grandson in her bed. "Harry dear." She shook him gently. "You need to get up."

He cracked his eyes open. "Ok Grandma." He sat up and stretched. She hurried and got ready for classes not looking forward to them and Harry slipped into an extra pair of clothes and robes that he keep stashed in his room. They left Albus in bed he would get up soon enough. They both left in a somber mood.

Once again Halloween had descended on the castle, what once was a joyful time was once again marred by the fact that it had been Ten years since Lily and James Potter had been murdered. Everyone knew not to cross McGonagall that day and Harry didn't even want to go to class because off all the pitying looks he knew he would be receiving from his classmates.

He went through class in almost a zombie like state once again flashes of green assailing him something that seemed to only happen on Halloween. He didn't know how but he had made it to his last class of the day charms.

"Ok Class lets try and make your feathers float." Instructed flitwick "The spell is wingardium levosa" Harry tried it and he just wasn't successful but today he really didn't care.

"No no its not like that are you a helicopter." He heard Hermione snap at Ron sitting kitty corner from him.

"A what." He asked in confusion.

" A oh Never mind."

"If your so smart you do it." Ron snapped back.

"Fine." She managed to execute the spell to perfection peeving Ron off even more. After class Harry had to listen to him grumbling about Hermione and her little miss know it all personality. Now Harry liked Ron well enough true he was closer to Ginny but still he didn't think that he was being to fair to Hermione.

"Now…" He started to say.

"Its no wonder she hasn't got any friends." Ron said. Just then Harry saw a mass of bushy hair fly pass them and he was sure he had saw tears on the young girls face.

"Ron that was uncalled for." Harry shouted stalking away from the other boy he went in search of the outcast girl but wasn't lucky enough to find her eventually he had to give up and take his stuff back to the dorm so that he could get ready for the Halloween feast.

He made his way to the great hall searching for Hermione along the way still not seeing any hint of her, He slid into a seat next to Ron. He looked up at his house mates. "Has anyone seen Hermione."

"She's crying in the girls bathroom." Prevati Pratil told him looking up from her conversation with Lavender Brown.

"Cry baby," he heard Ron mutter under his breath.

He glared at him. "Can I have everyone's attention." He looked up at the head table were his grandfather stood hands raised. " I would just like to say Happy Halloween." Harry could see the haunted look in his eyes. He looked back down and the golden plates were filled with food.

Harry took a bit of everything and started to eat when Professor Quirral came barreling into the Great Hall. "Troll troll in the dun..Dungun." He collapsed on the hard stone floor the hall was in panic.

"Quit." Dumbledore shouted over the madness. "Prefects take your students to their dorms Slytherin, Hufflepuff head to the Library."

Percy herded all the students together. "OK fallow me." Harry started to follow falling in line behind Ron. They made it past the first set of armor when Harry remembered Hermione He poked Ron.

"We need to get Hermione." He hissed

"What." Ron looked back at him. "Why?"

"Because she doesn't know about the troll."

"Fine" Ron sighed in defeat." Following Harry they snuck past all the prefects and made it to another floor when they saw the troll. Harry was tempted to find his grandmother his grandfather somebody but there wasn't time. It lumbered into the room it was standing next to and Harry ran forward slamming the door shut and locking it with the key in the door.

Just then they heard a terrified scream issue from the room. He turned to Ron "You don't think…."

"That it's the girls bathroom." Ron finished his thought. They rushed towards the door unlocking it and pulling it open franticly. They rushed into the room to find Hermione cowering on the floor. The troll towering over her a heavy wooden bat the size of Harry raised above its head.

"Hermione move." Harry shouted causing the troll to turn to him Hermione tried to move but when she did the giant's attention reverted back to her and moment by moment she almost came to her death. Harry took a run at the Troll desperate to do something. Almost coming to his own death he called out to Ron for help and luckily Harry has no idea how he pulled off the charm from earlier flawlessly knocking the troll out cold.

Hermione came out from under the crushed sinks trembling the three first years stood around the unconscious troll not sure what to do next Harry gave the frightened girl next to him a slight hug trying to calm her down.

Moments later Minerva and snape came running into the room taking in the scene of utter destruction in front of them and then looking at the three kids standing there.

"What Happened." Minerva was shaking.

"I I didn't know about the troll." Hermione stood shaking in front of her favorite teacher her head of house. Minerva looked down at the young girl.

"Why not."

"I wasn't at the feast." Minerva grimsed only guessing why she was very much like this young girl when she was her age.

"And so instead of getting a teacher you went on your own." She turned on the two boys.

"There wasn't time she was in danger. " Harry stepped forward.

"Rule breakers." Snape sneered.

"For sheer dumb luck you each get five points now you can all leave. " Everyone started to file out of the ruined bathroom but Minerva grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Harry James Potter." You scared the living daylights out of me." She looked him in the eyes. "I could have lost and on today of all days." She held him closer.

"I'm sorry Grandma. I had to save her though."

"So much like your father." She murmured. "You brave foolish Gryffindor, would you like to feast with me and your grandfather or the rest of your friends."

"you please." He'd had enough excitement for one night without having to relive it in a tale for everyone. But from then on he had a new friend one Hermione Jean Granger.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please reviews tell me what you think. No flames please. Reviews inspire


	22. confusing events

I don't harry potter

The first Qudditch game of the season was fast approaching and Harry's nerves were on edge. Thankfully he had Hermione to help him through, and Ron to make him laugh. Him and Ron had filled Hermione in on what they thought the dog was guarding and she seemed intreaged. Hermione was in the library, and Ron was off playing chess with Shamus, Harry was looking for a quit place to study he didn't like the common room it was to noisy, and Mademe Pince had always intimidated him so he tried to stay as far away from the library as possible.

He went into the teachers' lounge and sat down at a table in the couner were he wouldn't disturb anyone, he opened his book and proceeded to read it so absorbed he didn't hear the door open. He looked up when he heard voices it was snape he was cursing and Harry looked up to see snape examining his leg. He had seemingly not noticed Harry's presence.

Harry sunk deeper into the shadows not wanting to get in trouble. Snape was taking a bandage off of his leg and examining what looked like a nasty bite from something. "Stupid Dog," Snape sneered and Harry had to hold in the gasp that threatened to escape. The only dog that could have made that bad of a mark on someone's leg was that three headed atrousity up on the third floor, but what had Snape been doing up on the third floor near that dog.

Snape wasn't the nicest person in the world but really Harry knew he wasn't the worse either. He waited for Snape to exit the room before quickly gathering his books and rushing from the room. He ran into the library getting mutinous glare from madame Pince.

"Shh," she hissed glaring at Harry she never did appreciate the laxivity he was given with the rules. He didn't really pay her any head and ran to Hermione.

Hermione looked up in surprise to see Harry standing right there, "Harry What's wrong."

"Come with me," He pulled her out of her chair causing a very flustered Hermione to Leave behind all the books behind. Harry ran up the stairs dragging Hermione behind him. He gave the fat lady the password and went into the common room Ron seemed to have just beat Shamus at another game. "Ron," Harry called

Ron looked up and was surprised to see a flushed Harry and Hermione standing in front of him. "What's up."

Hermione just shrugged, Harry plopped down beside Ron and Hermione followed suit, Shamus had went off to do something else once he realized Ron's attention was fully diverted. "What is it Harry," Hermione looked worriedly at her friend. He quickly whispered to them what he had just witnessed in the teacher's lounge.

"So you think Snape is trying to steel something." Hermione asked in astonishment.

"No," Harry shook his head that's the thing I don't think he is but something is certainly going on and I want to know what."

"Are you crazy obviously Snape is trying to steal the whatever it is," Ron hissed.

The week leading up to the match had them all discussing multiple times what was going on and never able to agree on a conclusion. Harry stood firm that Snape wasn't stealing anything he was sure that there was another explanation for it all.

The day of the match dawned and Harry was a flutter with nerves he knew he could handle his broom, he knew he could catch that snitch but he didn't want to let anyone down if for some reason it didn't work out. He kicked off with the rest of the team after a grim talk from Wood.

Harry scanned the sky for a flash of gold and watched the dirty playing going on with the Slytherin team. At one point he was spun off course by one of the opposing teams players. He went back to scanning the sky for the elusive Snitch when all of the sudden his broom gave a violent jolt and he felt as though he wasn't in control of it any more.

Down below Ron and Hermione were watching breaths hitched. Hermione borrowed Hagrid's binoculars and started looking around the stadium sure something was up. She caught Snape he looked to be muttering words under his breath.

"Its Snape," she hissed under her breath flinging the binoculars at Ron and running down the steps pulling her wand out all the way.

Minerva watched in horror as her grandson lost control of his broom she couldn't seem to breath what was going on she was just about to jump up and run out onto the pitch when Harry once again gained control of his broom.

Hermione had raced up the teachers stands and caught Snape's robes on fire , she didn't notice that when Snape stood up after Professor Flitwick yelled Fire Professor Quirral was knocked head first into the stands, but up in the air Harry had.

Harry had been hanging by one hand and happened to look down just as he saw a flash of blue he wasn't sure what it was but suddenly padamounom broke out in the teachers box. He noticed Snape stand up and stomp his robes and then just as he gained control of his broom, and pulled himself up he caught the fact that Qurrial had went topsy tervy.

He shook the incident out of his head and once again searched for the snitch. He saw it and took a dive towards it somehow managing to catch it in his mouth.

After the match was over they were heading to Hagrid's hut. "It was snape," Hermione insisted.

"I disagree it was just as likely Quirrel," Harry countered. "He's newer more likely never liked him anyway."

"So your biased towards him."

"Just as you are biased towards Snape Hermione," Harry pointed out. Hagrid invited them into his cabin and Hermione keep insisting that it was snape.

"He did try to get by that dog." Hagrid snapped his head up.

"How do you know about Fluffy," He demanded.

"Fluffy," they all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah I gave him to Dumbledore to guard the ah…"

"Yes." They all asked eagerly.

"Nothing that's between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel," the trio looked at him wide eyed before rushing from the cabin. I shouldn't have said anything Hagrid sighed.

"Who's Nicholas Flamel." Harry asked

"Don't know," Ron shrugged they both turned to Hermione who also shrugged.

That night before bed Harry wrote a quick note he needed to talk to someone who knew him better then even his two best friends.

**Dear Ginny **

**Sorry I haven't written in awhile its been so crazy around here, me and Ron had to save Hermione from a troll. We're friends by the way now, and then Snap got bit by that three headed dog that is guarding something. I don't think he's trying to steal it I know snape he's not like that. But Hermione and Ron are convinced its him. Then at the first quidditch game, which I won by the way, I was almost thrown from my broom. Once again Hermione and Ron are convinced that Snape was trying to curse me, Hermione lit him on fire, but I saw Qurriel fall about the same time I think something's up with him. So we are at a disagreement as to what's going on and who's behind. Please come this weekend so that I can talk to face to face. **

**Your Friend **

**Harry **

**PS. The dogs name is Fluffy he belongs to Hagrid and the package has something to do with a guy named Nicholas Flamel ask your parents who he is please. **

He put the letter aside he'd send Hedwig with it in the morning. He just hoped with the extra help of Ginny they could figure it out.

A/N thanks for reviews please review but no flames reviews inspire.


	23. Ginny the philosphers stone and waiting

I don't own Harry Potter

The next morning Ginny was sitting in the Barrow Kitchen when she saw Hedwig swoop through the window. "Do you have a letter for me girl?" she patted the owls downy white feathers. Hedwig held out her lag and Ginny took the letter before giving the beard a piece of her bacon and the rest of her pumpkin juice.

Ginny opened the letter scanning over it and smiled. First thing first how could she blackmail Ron with the information she had just received. After a moment she realized that wasn't really any funny but she filed the information away for later use. Then she thought about who Nicholas Flamel might be. Her mum came into the kitchen and smiled.

"Good morning Ginny are you enjoying your breakfast."

"yes, Mummy who's Nickolas Flemel."

"He made something called the Philosopher stone why dear."

"No reason I read his name somewhere I was just curious, May I go to Hogwarts this weekend?"

"I'm sure that would be fine just let me floo call Dumbledore really quick." Molly went over to the fire place grabbing a pinch of floo powder she threw it into the fire place and called out. "Albus Dumbledore."

Albus was sitting at his desk going over the roster for next year when he heard his name being called from the fire place. He looked down and noticed Molly Weasley's head. "Molly dear what can I do for you this fine morning."

"Well it seems Harry sent a letter to Ginny this morning asking her to come to Hogwarts this weekend if that is acceptable to you then I have no objection."

"Of course I haven't seen Ginny in a bit send her straight through before Dinner Friday."

"Thank you Albus" and with that she was gone.

Molly turned to her daughter. "Well you'll be going over Friday before dinner."

"Yes." Ginny jumped up and hugged her mother "Thank you Mummy." She ran off to pack even though it was only Monday morning. Molly chuckled at her daughters enthusiasm.

The week passed by in a blur with Ron Hermione and Harry bickering over who was responsible with trying to steal the package.

"Ugg I hope Ginny has something to say." Harry groaned. Sitting down across from his two friends.

"Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Yea she's coming over tomorrow." Harry reminded him reading her quickly scrawled note once more.

"and I was sure I got read of her when I came her." Harry couldn't tell if he was joking or not but he shot him a glare none the less.

"Hey your sister is a great person." Harry defended Ginny.

"But she's my little sister."

"So" Hermione protested.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

"He didn't even finish his homework." Hermione huffed. Causing Harry to laugh at the indignant look on her face.

Friday Harry could barley seem to make it through classes all he could think about Ginny coming and the letter she had sent him Monday Afternoon.

**Dear Harry **

**Good to hear from you, I'm coming over Friday evening and I know.**

**From Ginny.**

He really hoped that ment that she knew who Nickolas Flamel was. He was working on transfiguring a button when his grandmother came up beside him to inspect his work. "Harry this isn't like you usually you're done by now."

"Sorry Grandma" He mumbled "but Ginny's coming over today."

"Ah yes your grandfather told me about that." She smiled with a knowing look in her eyes." They may only be ten and eleven but she was sure she knew how this story would end. "She rolled her eyes and gave a slight smile. "Class dismissed."

Harry jumped up and stuffed everything into his bag and rushed out of the room. Making Hermione giggle and Ron to look on in genuine confusion, "Seriously what is so important about my baby sister?"

"Oh Ron" Hermione shook her head in bemusement. As they walked towards Dumbledore's office, "Popsicle." She said and the gargoyle sprang aside and they walked up the spiraling staircase. They found Harry standing in front the fire place and Dumbledore with an amused glint in his eyes.

Suddenly the fire turned green and Ginny came spilling out. Harry pulled her to her feet and hugged her tightly. "its good to see you Gin."

"You to." She pulled away said Hello to Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ron and thanked Dumbledore for letting her come before she raced down the stairs and they made there way to the Qudditch pitch. They sat in the chilling air and Harry turned to the red head beside him.

"So Gin what did you find out?"

"Well Nickolas Flemel made the philosophers stone."

"What's that?" Ron asked bewildered and the next thing they knew Hermione was off and running across the ground and the other three were in hot pursuit sure she had found something out.

They fallowed her up what seemed like all the stairs Hogwarts possessed and she ran through the fat lady's portrait hole after giving the password breathlessly. She came back a heavy book in her hands and placed it down heavily on the table. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"The Philosophers stone makes the elixir of life." She expected a big reaction though everyone still looked utterly confused. She went on to explain the concept and finally the gravity of the situation settled on the four youngsters and they all set heavily in the Gryffindor common room wondering what in the world they could do.

"I still say it wasn't Snape." Harry continued to defend the potions master after they had filled Ginny in on everything and Ginny nodded her head in agreement well Hermione looked to be on the fence and Ron though he wanted to say it was a hundred percent Snape even seemed to be swaying.

"fine I concede he sighed maybe it's not Snape but now that means we have to watch the stupid stutter." He grumbled. Everyone had to laugh at that statement.

A/N thanks for the reviews if you want to know what happens next review but please don't flame.


	24. another game of Quidditch

I don't own Harry Potter

The foursome knew what the stone was they knew someone in Harry's opinion Quarrel was trying to steal it, and in the mean time Harry had to practice for the next Quiddich match which to the Gryffindor's dismay snape would be referring.

"He's biased though he'll never be fair to the Gryffs Ron ranted.

"Ron would you just hush up." Hermione snapped "it's not like you're the one that's going to be up in the air trying to catch the snitch." Ron and Hermione had a glaring contest over this issue. Harry tossed and turned on the night before the match he didn't want to let his team down.

He came down on the morning of the match to find Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor table. He sighed in relief. If Ginny was there for some reason it made him feel better. "Hey Gin." He said hugging her.

"Hey Harry are you ready for the match she asked.

"I guess" he mumbled.

He sat down next to her taking a plate a placing a few pieces of bacon and a spoonful of eggs on it. "That's not all your going to eat is it." Ginny asked looking over at his almost bare plate.

"That's all he ever eats." Hermione said glancing over at her friends plate. Ron nodded and they seemed to clear the air and go back to being friends for the moment.

"Don't worry Gin, There will be a party in Gryffindor tower after we win." He smiled at her.

"Well isn't somebody confident." Ginny grinned.

"You bet its in the potter blood." He winked at her and got up to get ready to head to the pitch and meet with the rest of the team. He met with Fred and George at the heavy front door and the three of them made their way to the Quidditch pitch.

Oliver was pacing back and forth across the stone flow he glanced up when Fred George and Harry walked in. "Were have you three been its twenty minuets to game time." He snapped

"Well Oliver my fine man its called breakfast you should try it some time." Fred quipped back.

"All right Mr. jokester you three sit there." He pointed to the only free bench available.

"Really George staged whispered to Harry thought he was going to make us sit on the floor." Harry tried to stifle his laughter.

Oliver shot them another glare. "And if you don't be quite I will. Ok team Snape is refereeing as we all know." He turned to Harry. "Harry catch that snitch as fast as possible. Harry gave a nod and the team got ready brooms in hand to go onto the pitch.

Meanwhile back in the castle Minerva had Snape cornered. "Now Severus you listen to me If I see even one once of dirty refereeing I'll make you Have midnight hall duty for a month." It was just then that Albus came through the hall he noticed his wife and the ferocious look on her face.

"Now Minnie dear we have a game to get to." He gently took her arm and pulled her out of the hall leaving a scowling Snape behind them. Muttering something about a spoiled brat.

The teams were in the air Snape had blown the whistle and Gryffindor was already ahead by twenty points when Harry caught a glimpse of something gold he took a dive and inches from the springy green grass he caught the snitch tightly in his fist "And Potter has the snitch." Lee Jordan cried excitedly" The Gryffindore's were yelling and shouting from the stands a flurry of Gold and scarlet scarves waving in the breeze.

Harry and the rest of the team landed and before he knew what was happening he had a face full of flowery smelling red hair. "You did amazing." Ginny sqeeled pulling away from Harry a burning intensity on her face.

"Yeah mate that was great." Hermione just smiled and nodded her head.

"Thanks guys" Harry smiled at his friends. "So who wants to get some food I think we should have our own party in Grandpa's office. They all nodded excitedly especially Hermione who had never been in Dumbledore's office.

The four children raced back up to the castle. "I bet they are headed to your office." Minerva leaned over and whispered to Albus.

"of course dear. We will find a bunch of wrappers and empty bottles of pumpkin juice when I get up there." He had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Gumdrop." Harry said and the gargoyle sprang aside and they all raced up the stone steps. Harry pushed the door open and raced into his room plopping himself down on his bed and called out "Nimmby"

A little house elf popped out of thin air causing Hermione to scream. "How can Nimmby help master potter" the little elf asked.

"Can we have some candy sandwiches and pumpkin juice please." Harry requested. The elf bowed and was gone with a pop. They lazed back against the bed waiting for Nimmby to return a few moments later they were surrounded by food. The four of them feasted for hours until It was time for Ginny to floo Home again promising to come back as soon as possible and Albus and Minerva watched from the door way smiles on there faces.

A/N thanks for reviews please review.


	25. Christmas

I don't own Harry Potter

Snow coated the castle grounds icicles hung from the roof and Christmas was fast approaching the Castle and its inhabitants. Hermione was going home for Christmas as was Ron the Twins and Percy Weasley their parents were taking the family to visit Charlie in Romania.

"Have fun in Romania with the dragons'" Harry waved to Ron as he boarded a carriage with Hermione and his brothers to go to the train station.

"I will you have fun with the charismas feast here I 'm sure it's amazing if the Halloween feast was anything to go one. Ron said enviously.

"Oh it always is." Harry smirked at his male best friend. "Have fun in France Mione."

"I Will thanks," Hermione smiled at one of her best friends though she knew she could never take the top best friend status in Harry's life that would always belong to Ginny Weasley.

"Ron don't forget to tell Ginny hi for me." Harry remained his red haired friend.

"you and your odd friendship with my baby sister." Ron grumbled as the twins laughed.

"Oh Ron are you Jealous that Harry likes Ginny more then he likes you." Fred asked earning a high five from George.

"No," Ron scowled as the wheels went into motion and the group was on their way to Hogsmead station, leaving harry standing on the cobble stones in front of the giant doors the wind whipping around his face.

Minerva came out of the doors and put her arms around her grandson "Come on Harry lets go and get some Hot chocolate."

"Extra Marshmallows?" he looked at her hopefully.

"Of course." She smiled down at him.

Christmas eve Harry had sent the gifts off to the Weasley's and Hermione with Hedwig. He went to bed early not able to sleep snuggled into the down comforter of his childhood he smiled at the red and gold room the snitches zooming around his head. He missed this room sometimes not that he didn't love the dormitories in Gryffindor tower but this was his room his safety net.

He woke up early on Christmas morning the weak light barley filtering through the curtains as he threw the covers back and ran from his room into his grandparents. Minerva heard him before he even opened the door and she nudged Albus awake. "Albus wake up."

"What?" Albus looked at her Groggily as he too heard the footfalls of harry outside their door and suddenly the door was thrown open and they had an overexcited eleven year old on their bed.

"It Christmas Grandma, Grandpa Wake up" Harry poked his grandfather.

"What time is it?" Albus mumbled.

Minerva looked over at the clock on the wall "Six am,"

Albus opened his eyes and looked at his grandson.

"Good job Harry that's a whole half hour later than last year."

Harry was notorious on how early he was able to wake up on Christmas morning and it was sort of a running joke now. Harry stuck his tongue out and grabbed his grandfather's hand "Come on I want presents Pleeeeseee" He pulled the word out.

Albus his eyes twinkling got out of bed fallowed by Minerva and they made their way to the Christmas tree. Piles of presents resided under the pine and Harry couldn't wait to dig into them. Albus and Minerva smiled as they watched their grandson open his presents. He got chocolate frogs from Hermione a quiddich guide from Ron and a Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley he also got a self inking quill from Ginny. not mention a flute from Hagrid. His grandparent's gave him a broom servicing kit, Honeydukes Chocolate, some new clothes and a quiddich jersey from the pride of Portree. Harry's favorite team.

Harry gave his grandmother a book she'd wanted and his grandfather got more lemon drops much to his amusement. Finally there was one final present under the tree. Minerva picked it looked askew at her husband as she noticed his hand writing and Harry's name. she handed it over but was afraid of what was in it.

Harry took the present ripping the wrapping from it excitedly out slide something silvery and fluid like. Harry felt the cool material between his fingers. "What is it," He breathed not noticing that his grandmother was shooting daggers at his grandfather.

"That my boy is an invisibility cloak it has been passed down from father to son for generations in our family on the son's first Christmas as a Hogwarts student. " pain briefly flitted across his face at the fact that he was the one giving Harry the precious gift when it should be James.

"You mean my dad had this." Harry looked at the cloak relevantly and the retort that Minerva was going to give Albus for giving him it died on her lips she'd always hated that cloak and loved it all in one foal swoop. She feared it would give Harry to much freedom to fallow in his father's footsteps and at the same time she couldn't deny it would be good to have some more pranks back in the school.

Harry slipped it around him self and stared in shock at his missing body. "Whoa."

"Now Harry James don't abuse this cloak do you understand me."

"Yes Grandma," she just scowled as she saw the mirth dancing in his eyes to much like James. Just then Hedwig came swooping through the window and landed in front of Harry. Harry untied the letter from her leg and read it quickly.

**Dear Harry **

**Thanks for the Kitten its presious I've named her lightning, did you notice she has mark on her head that looks similar to yours. Ha, Ron likes the Cannon's Jersey you got him and the twins thank you for the Zonko's jokes and apologize for not getting you anything. **

**Have a Merry Christmas **

**Ginny**

Harry rolled his eyes yes he'd bought her a kitten and yes he had noticed the mark on its forhead but seriously he couldn't believe she'd named the thing lightning.

**Ginny **

**I'm glad you like the cat but seriously Lightning aren't you a funny girl ha ha glad Ron likes the Jersey tell him thanks for the guide and thank you for the quill and tell the twins not to worry. **

**From Harry. **

He sent it back with Hedwig and looked at his grandparents. "She liked the cat named it lightning. Albus's eyes sparkled madly and Minerva lot out a small chuckle. The small family made their way down to the scrumptious Christmas feast where they enjoyed a quite and lovley dinner with the teachers and the few students that still resided in the castle over the break.

That night Harry crept out of his room past his grandparents room and used the invisiblity cloak to travel through the school. Or so he thought but Albus knew he was gone but decided the boy couldn't get in that much trouble the castle would watch over him. Harry felt closer to his father as he held the fluid material around himself in the inky darkness. This had been the best Christmas ever.

A/n sorry for the long wait thanks to those that reviewed please review but don't flame.


End file.
